


Honey Bee

by Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cain was really tragic, Episode: s09e11 First Born, I'm not supposed to feel bad for Cain damn it, PARALLELS!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore/pseuds/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain remembers the angel that used to watch Colette's bee's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bee

Cain remembers an angel that used to visit Collette's bee's. He was quiet and he must have known who's house he was at — it had spooked Cain certianly, but the angel didn't seem to care. Cain had been prepared to disappear once more, but he didn't.

Because, he learned, the angel was named Castiel. God's littlest angel come to watch the bee's, how quaint . More so, when he learned of the circumstances surrounding his new habit.

Love, he thinks, it can ruin the mightiest of beasts.

Now, he see's what that little angel saw. See's the way this man can kill, see's Colette's forgiveness and love in that angels blue eyes. See's Dean Winchester's tarnished but still bright soul. Worthy, yes. Protector and murderer. They're one in the same, really. Or at least—in their unusual circumstances they are. 

God give strength to that angel. God give strength to Dean for when he realizes what he's done.

The mark fades from his arm. 

It is done.


End file.
